<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1950 | Minayeon by beebobeebo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860946">1950 | Minayeon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebobeebo/pseuds/beebobeebo'>beebobeebo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Inspired by Grave of the Fireflies, Korean War, Major Character Death(s), Minayeon, Mostly Mina and Nayeon centric tho, Nayeon and Chaeyoung are sisters, Samo are girlfriends, baby mina - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebobeebo/pseuds/beebobeebo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nayeon and her 7 year old sister, Chaeyoung, were separated from their parents after the bombs landed near their village. She found a child named Mina trapped under rubble of a collapsed house a few days later, and so they relied on each other to survive.</p><p>Everything was going to be alright. As long as they had each other, everything was alright.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1950 | Minayeon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi before we begin, this is just a reminder that the story is situated in SK 1950 during the Korean War. </p><p>// Warnings: violence, guns, mentions of blood, deaths //</p><p>if you are uncomfortable with any of these, please do not continue on!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The thing Nayeon remembered most about those last couple of days before the Korean War, was how peaceful they were. How the spring sun shone brightly upon her and her younger sister as they ran all over the barren land, playing catch with each other until their mother told them it was time to head home. Nayeon was 18 and Chaeyoung was 7.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Life seemed simple – and it probably was – but it was the kind of simplicity one can only find in times before great complexity. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was the calm before the storm. And the storm coming was going to be on a scale Nayeon would never forget.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Everyone in the village was sleeping. It was just like any other night, where Nayeon and her younger sister were fast asleep in each other’s arms. But they were abruptly woken up by a jolting explosion followed by hysterical screaming and crying, then the sirens. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s5">The sirens… that meant-</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Their room door was slammed open, revealing the two girls’ parents. Their mother was crying, almost sobbing, as their father immediately told the girls to get out of bed and hide. Nayeon was about to ask what was going on when another loud explosion and blood curling screams were heard outside. Before Nayeon or her sister could react, they were being pushed into an old wooden closet that was hidden behind a wall in their house.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chaeyoung was crying from all the loud explosions and gun shooting, and their mother tried her best to calm the scared seven year old down, letting her own tears fall down her cheeks. Nayeon felt a tight grip on her shoulders, turning her head only to see her father looking at her with one of the most serious gazes she’d ever seen. His hands were shaking with tears falling down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Nayeon, we are under attack. The war has just started.” He caressed Nayeon’s cheek before giving her a kiss to her forehead. “Promise me you’ll protect yourself and Chaeyoung okay? Whatever you two hear outside, you have to stay </span>
  <span class="s5">quiet</span>
  <span class="s2">.. </span>
  <span class="s5">don’t </span>
  <span class="s2">get out of this closet until you’re sure the soldiers are gone, do you understand me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon turned to glance at her mother who was crying and explaining the same things to Chaeyoung, then looked back at her father with teary eyes. “Do you understand me, Nayeon? Please, I need you to promise me that, okay sweetheart?” Her father repeated, his voice cracking. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They were running out of time. Fast.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon nodded, finally succumbing to a heap of tears when she got pulled into a tight hug by her parents together with Chaeyoung. “Always remember that we love you both..” Nayeon heard her mother tell her, kissing her and Chaeyoung for the last time before they were covered with a few blankets over their heads. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Nayeon, Chaeyoung.. We love you.” And that was the last thing they heard from their parents before the closet door was closed. Nayeon was hugging her younger sister as they both cried silently, hands gripping onto each other for any sort of comfort they could possibly find. The two girls heard the shooting and loud crashes get closer and closer. Then a loud strangled cry and yell sounded throughout the room, making Nayeon and Chaeyoung whimper against the blankets softly, before hearing the footsteps shuffle around the place. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Bring these two to the truck, then check the place.” Nayeon heard a deep voice echo in the room. She had to keep her hand pressed against Chaeyoung’s mouth to muffle her cries as they continued to hug each other. The footsteps were getting closer to the closet, and Nayeon squeezed her eyes shut, whole body trembling. “All clear.” One of the soldiers announced loudly, to Nayeon’s relief, and she heard their footsteps become softer until it was silent. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chaeyoung probably didn’t understand what was truly going on, but Nayeon knew. She knew that their parents were dead, and she had no idea where she was supposed to escape to with Chaeyoung. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A day passed since Nayeon and Chaeyoung had been hiding in the closet. Some of the soldiers had probably moved to attack the other areas of the village considering how Nayeon noticed the gunshots have lessened and it was getting quiet. She and Chaeyoung barely managed to get any sleep the whole day and night, with the sounds of explosions and other people’s screaming replaying like a broken record in their heads. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chaeyoung’s crying had turned into whimpers, until it reduced to sniffles and hiccups. Nayeon had her arms around her younger sister, gently rubbing the scared girl’s back and placing kisses to the top of her head. She managed to somehow coax Chaeyoung to sleep a while ago, thank god. Because Nayeon was about to have a mental breakdown if Chaeyoung didn’t stop crying. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They had no food, no water, nowhere to go, and worst of all, they had no survival plan. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon could barely tell whether it was day or night since they were hiding in the closet and under a few blankets, surrounded by complete darkness. The only thing that gave her a slight clue was the tiny amount of light that managed to seep in between the thin cracks of the closet door. But it was pitch black when Nayeon took a peek, which only meant that it was night time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Unnie..” She heard Chaeyoung whine a little as she stirred from her sleep, then the younger girl’s breathing picked up as her tiny hands flared around, trying to find Nayeon in the darkness. “Unnie.. where are you?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon immediately reached forward and held onto her sister’s hands. “Shh… I’m right here.” She whispered while rubbing her thumb over Chaeyoung’s knuckles. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m scared..” Chaeyoung whimpers, and Nayeon felt her heart sink even more. No child deserved to experience a war like this. They were innocent. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon shushes her softly, afraid that even a little noise could possibly attract the soldiers’ attention. “It’s okay Chaeng, I’m here.. I’m going to protect you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Though it was too dark to see anything or make out Chaeyoung’s face, Nayeon could imagine her sister staring up at her with her big, vulnerable and teary eyes. “Promise?” She heard Chaeyoung ask.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I promise.” Nayeon blinked her tears away. “I love you, Chaeyoung.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I love you too, unnie.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There was another enormous explosion. It was as though a fist of orange flame had decided to punch it's way out of the villager’s house. Windows shattered. Smoke and fire rushed out. Thousands of pieces of glass and steel, a deadly rainfall, showered down. The same sirens - shrill and deafening- erupted yet again. A huge bite had been taken out of the side and the roof of the house. Nayeon had seen the size of the bomb from when the soldiers threw it into the place. It was hard to believe it had done so much damage.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon decided it was time to come out of hiding and evacuate from this village, further away from the hub of the war. They had to move quick, after realising that the North Koreans were throwing bombs into each and every house in the village to make sure there were no survivors. That explained why there were sudden explosions that erupted around them as they tried to sneak away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Her legs were shaking with force, sweat dripping all over her body, and her heart practically pounding against her chest as Nayeon tightened her hold on Chaeyoung’s hand. They were hiding behind a big trash can as a group of soldiers trudged past them. Nayeon tapped on the younger girl’s shoulder and pointed in the direction where a trail leaded to what seemed like a forest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As much as Nayeon wanted to just carry Chaeyoung and run towards the forest, she couldn’t. There was a good five seconds of being exposed between the run from the trash can to the trees, and Nayeon couldn’t risk both of their lives like this. The soldiers would see them and who knows if they’d torture them to death, shoot them on the spot, or something even worse. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Seconds later, the skies started darkening. Nayeon looked up and let out a small gasp, her blood running cold. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A couple fighter aircraft were about to fly past them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon knew what was going to happen, and panic immediately hit her. The moment the planes were above land, they were going to start firing shells. She had to leave with Chaeyoung, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s5">now</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Chaeng, look at me.” She gripped onto Chaeyoung’s hands tightly. “It’s going to be really loud.” Nayeon moved forward to carry Chaeyoung in her arms as she continued to explain. “Hold onto my neck, close your eyes and don’t let go. I’m going to run across when the shooting starts.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The little girl nodded, eyes full of tears again from how terrified she was. She let her tiny fingers instantly tighten around Nayeon’s neck and buried her face in the crook of her neck, gripping onto her older sister like her life depended on it. Nayeon barely had time to prepare herself when suddenly bullets started firing down and hitting the land at all areas. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hold on.” Nayeon immediately started running through the open area, eyes trained at the forest and nothing else as she felt the adrenaline rush through her blood. Bullets were hitting the ground in front, behind, and beside them, making the sand and dust fly up into the air. Everything was so chaotic and loud that thankfully none of the soldiers saw them escape out of the village. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She kept running at full speed, not once even slowing down to turn around or check if anyone was following them. Chaeyoung was still clutching onto Nayeon’s neck, but she broke out into cries so loud that it almost seemed like she was screaming. “Shh!” Nayeon shushed her, using a hand to cover Chaeyoung’s mouth while still running with all her might.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon finally began to slow down only after running for a few minutes, and they hid behind a big tree. Her chest was heaving up and down so fast that she almost thought she wouldn’t be able to breathe. Chaeyoung on the other hand was still wailing into her sister’s neck even after they had hid from the enemies.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Fuck, Nayeon really hoped the sounds of the bullets managed to muffle her sister’s cries, otherwise they’d be dead meat-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Her eyes widened, a lump caught in Nayeon’s throat the moment she looked down at Chaeyoung’s blood covered thigh. <em>Shit shit shit.</em> “Chaeyoung...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ah! It hurts!-” A blood curling cry escaped the younger’s mouth, tears flowing down her cheeks with force. “My leg! It hurts!” She yelled with her eyes squeezed shut and neck strained. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh god no... no no...” The girl pressed her palms against the gunshot wound, her heart breaking the moment Chaeyoung let out another pained scream. Nayeon once heard you were supposed to stop bleeding by putting pressure on wounds. But, oh, there was so much blood - dark crimson, with a discreet, metallic scent. It cascaded down Chaeyoung’s leg like a never ending stream, seeping right through the gaps between Nayeon’s fingers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon didn’t even know if she was doing it right as she was a panicking mess herself, ripping off a part of her shirt and tying it tight around her sister’s thigh, just hoping that it’d help reduce the bleeding. She almost threw up when the strong iron smell reached her nose again. Chaeyoung let out another strained cry at the feeling of the cloth tightening around her thigh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Her condition didn’t look too good, from the way</span> <span class="s2">her body was drenched in cold sweat, it soaked the clothes on her back like a map of some foreign land. Sweat trickled down her face into her eyes, and they were stung by mixture of salty sweat and running tears. “I’m going- am I going to die, unnie?” She whimpered, head leaning completely against Nayeon’s trembling arm. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“N-no, no. You’ll be alright. Do you hear me? You’re going to be okay, Chaeyoung..” The older girl said firmly, though a few tears escaped her eyes betrayingly. At that point in time, Nayeon wasn’t sure if she had said that to reassure Chaeyoung or to reassure herself. Just the thought of her losing her sister made Nayeon sob harder. And so Nayeon prayed for their safety, as she embraced the smaller girl in her arms while running her fingers through her sweat drenched hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A day passed since Nayeon and Chaeyoung’s just been laying there. She thought that it was best to let Chaeyoung rest for at least one night without moving her leg, in fear of making it worse. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But they had to keep moving. It wasn’t going to be long before the soldiers ventured into the forests as well, especially since it was now day time. Besides, Nayeon needed to find water and food quickly considering the fact that they haven’t eaten or drank from the previous day. “Chaeng?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The said girl stirred from her sleep, face awfully pale. In fact, Chaeyoung had been falling in an out of consciousness every hour or so, but thank god the bleeding had stopped slightly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We need to keep moving. I’m going to carry you, don’t worry.” Nayeon gently strokes the younger’s cheek and flashed her a slight smile. Then with whatever energy she had left in her, Nayeon knelt in front of Chaeyoung and urged her onto her back, That earned her a groan and sharp cry when she accidentally moved the girl’s injured leg a little roughly. “It’s okay, breathe..” Nayeon said while she adjusted her grip to Chaeyoung’s thighs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Are you alright?” She felt Chaeyoung nod weakly against the back of her neck and shoulder. After getting confirmation, Nayeon started walking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She had no idea where they were heading to, but </span>
  <span class="s5">anywhere</span>
  <span class="s2"> further from the soldiers was good enough. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The heat was so devastating Nayeon thought she was going to shrivel up on the spot, dehydrated. She didn’t usually feel this drained, this parched, but the sun seemed to bite into her, eating into her skin and eyes. Even her arms and legs were burning, muscles aching terribly as she bit on her inner cheeks while continuing to carry her sister. “Unnie…” She heard a soft mewl beside her ear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What is it?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Thirsty.” Chaeyoung whispers, and Nayeon can clearly hear how hoarse her voice was. Based on how much blood she had lost, it was no doubt Chaeyoung felt extremely thirsty. They had been walking for almost twenty minutes now, but there was no food or water in sight. “I know, Chaeng. Hang on for a while longer..” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chaeyoung muffled her whimper into Nayeon’s shoulder, disappointment settling deep within her belly. And though Nayeon was carrying her all this while, the wound on her thigh was still burning with immense pain. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">At the corner of her eyes, Nayeon spotted a small puddle, and it was murky from the sand and dirt on the ground. She slowed down her steps, swallowing harshly and feeling the dryness in her throat as she stared at the puddle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was dirty.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But Chaeyoung and her needed water so badly.. Nayeon really had no choice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Chaeyoung, I found water.” Nayeon said, only to be met with silence. She instantly felt the panic grow in her and quickly laid her sister down onto the sandy floor. She was unconscious. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon lightly tapped on her cheeks, and when she wasn’t responding, the tapping slowly became shaking. “Chaeng? Chaeyoung, answer me… please Chaeyoung.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The little girl’s eyes fluttered open, barely. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, oh thank god.. you scared me.” She was pulled forward into a tight hug by Nayeon, with tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Her pale lips cracked into the slightest smile. “Water..?” Chaeyoung asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“uhuh.. here, I’ll help you.” She scooped the murky water up with her hands and lifted it to Chaeyoung’s lips carefully. The girl didn’t seem to mind that it was dirty at all, she was too thirsty to even care. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After they both drank enough to quench their thirst, Nayeon took a glance at the wound on Chaeyoung’s leg. It was becoming worse since they had yet to take the bullet out. Dried blood cascaded down Chaeyoung’s left thigh all the way to her foot, and her toes was starting to turn a shade of purple, growing up her foot with time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Let’s go.” So they continued their journey, with Chaeyoung on Nayeon’s back. It was silent between the two girls as Nayeon walked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Every five minutes or so, she would call out her sister’s name just to make sure she was still responding. It was scary whenever she had to wait for more than two seconds for a reply, in fear that Chaeyoung wasn’t going to respond at all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Chaeyoung?” Nayeon counted the seconds. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s5">One </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s5">Two</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s5">Three</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s5">Four </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s5">Five..</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s5">Six–</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Then came a barely audible hum. “Hm..” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hungry and tired.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon gave her sister a light nudge. “Hey, don’t fall asleep yet.” Her voice was laced with panic again. “We’ll find food soon okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This time there wasn’t a response, not even a hum, nothing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Chaeyoung? Don’t scare me, please.. Can you hear me?” Nayeon laid Chaeyoung on the floor and slapped her cheeks lightly, desperately trying to get her to regain consciousness. Tears blurred her vision and within seconds they rushed down her cheeks like a broken dam. “Chaeyoung? Chaeng!” Nayeon shook her sister’s shoulder, but still, nothing. Chaeyoung was still breathing yet she wasn’t responding and Nayeon knew she needed to get help, and fast. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The fact that the purplish colour was spreading even further up Chaeyoung’s ankle didn’t help. It must’ve been infected or maybe something worse that Nayeon couldn’t tell. She lifted the smaller girl into her arms and started running, trying to find another village, city, or anywhere where there might be people who can help them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon managed to find an area that had ruined buildings and rubble all over the place. The houses have probably been attacked not too long ago, considering how some areas still had fires going off. Nayeon hugged Chaeyoung closer in her arms and cringed when she saw dead bodies and blood everywhere as she carefully walked into the barren area. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She almost yelped when a few soldiers suddenly emerged from a ruined house in the distance, and quickly hid behind the destroyed building nearest to them. Nayeon couldn’t see much but she heard what sounded like a lady and a child crying and begging, before two gunshots rang in the air. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon flinched, gripping onto Chaeyoung tighter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Move to the next destination!” They shouted to their sergeant who was waiting in a truck with a few others, then jumped into the vehicle and drove to their next destination.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once they were completely out of sight, Nayeon quickly searched the area, praying for any survivors who could possibly help. “Hello! Can anyone help me? My sister is injured, please!” She yelled with full force, her voice strained and hoarse, but there wasn’t any reply. “Please, help us!” Nayeon continued shouting desperately. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Upon taking another glance to her sister’s wound, Nayeon let out a heart wrenching sob. Chaeyoung’s leg really wasn’t doing well, and somehow it had started to bleed again, staining Nayeon’s trembling hands as she carried her. Nayeon looked around the place and felt herself losing hope. It seemed like everyone in this neighborhood had either escaped or died, and the only ones who were alive was Nayeon and Chaeyoung. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Chaeyoung?” Nayeon gently placed her sister down on a wooden board that was lying in some corner and knelt down beside her. She was still unconscious and so horrifyingly pale. “God.. no please, Chaeyoung..” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Her tiny body no longer radiated the warmth it once used to. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon hovered over the spot with trembling hands, holding her breath, frozen to the spot. She could feel her heart pound against her chest. Deep heavy breaths escape her mouth and the hairs on her arms stand to attention, as a militia of chills marched down her spine. “Chaeng.. c- can you hear me?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The beating of her heart got louder and louder, then Nayeon finally pressed her hand down against Chaeyoung’s cold skin. And that’s when she realised.. there was no longer a pulse. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No no no, please, open your eyes!” Throwing her body forward, she used both hands to shake Chaeyoung’s limp body roughly, tears already streaming down her cheeks with force. “Chaeyoung! I’m begging you…” </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon sank to the floor, not caring for the sand and dirt that dirtied her clothes. Desolate tears dripped repeatedly onto the ground and her gasping wails echoed around the body in front of her. She frantically started trying to do cpr, but she didn’t know how, and nothing was working.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As Nayeon shakily pulled Chaeyoung’s still body into a hug, she cried against the girl’s shirt. “Chaeyoung..” It was as if time stood still for a moment as she held the limp body in her arms. Nayeon felt like her whole world had been destroyed and it wasn’t until then that it started to dawn on her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Now she was truly <em>alone</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Just that thought alone made Nayeon feel sick to her stomach, and before she knew it, she was hurling onto the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon laid down flat on her back emotionlessly, her hand intertwined tightly with Chaeyoung’s, dried tear tracks staining her cheeks. She had been lying in the same spot, unmoving, for the past few hours. Even though Nayeon’s stomach kept grumbling, she didn’t feel like eating. It wasn’t like she could find any food anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chaeyoung’s limp hand rested in her sister’s. And every time Nayeon thought about how cold Chaeyoung’s body felt, she was reminded that she was no longer breathing. Before she knew it, her vision got blurred with tears again but she quickly wiped them away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The sky was quickly turning dark, grey clouds looking ominous and threatening. Then mere seconds later, it started pouring, droplets on water hitting her face. Nayeon laughed bitterly. Just earlier they were walking under the hot sun, completely dehydrated, and now the sky decided to pour?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">God wasn’t fair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon closed her eyes. There wasn’t any point to live now that her sister was dead. Perhaps this was their fate, and so Nayeon just wanted to lay there until she suffered the same fate as Chaeyoung. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> But it was then that she heard it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A whimper, shaky and soft. It seemed like it was coming from one of the destroyed houses opposite of where she was laying down. Nayeon didn’t think much of it, but then she heard it again, this time slightly louder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon turned to her sister, sparing the now completely pale girl one last look before wiping her tears away and covering her with some large torn cloths she found on the floor. Chaeyoung had always been a kind hearted child. She would have wanted Nayeon to save that stranger if she was still alive. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I love you.” She pressed a gentle kiss on the younger girl’s cold forehead, “You can rest now.” She gave Chaeyoung one last glance, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ear, before pushing herself up from the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon started walking towards the house where the sound was coming from, legs shaking with each step, though she wasn’t sure if it was from fear or because she had no energy. “Hello..?” She whispered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Another soft cry came from under the pile of rubble and fallen wood. Nayeon started moving the wood and bricks away one by one, until she froze. There was a child’s hand sticking out. “Hey, can you hear me?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The girl let out a soft whine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t worry, I’m going to help you.” With whatever energy she had left, Nayeon lifted the wooden plank off the ground one by one. And there the little girl was, laying there in more rubble, covered in dirt along with bruises and cuts. Her whole body looked pale, eyes half open and lips cracked. Nayeon was even more shocked to see that she seemed younger than Chaeyoung.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Without hesitation, she bent down and started dusting the rubble off the little girl’s face and arms, then helped her sit up. She looked like she was still in shock from what happened, eyes instantly tearing up as she coughed dryly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hi, I’m Nayeon. What’s your name?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“...Mina.” Came out almost like an accident, spilling out of her drawn inward lips. Her dark brown eyes lost their harshness, becoming rounder, more glossy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon nodded in response, carefully helping the girl get up from the floor. “That’s a really nice name.” She smiled weakly when Mina leaned forward to hug her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After talking to her for a while more, Nayeon learnt that Mina was only 5 years old. She didn’t know where her parents were, but Nayeon knew they were most probably trapped somewhere under the rubble of their house, dead. It was a miracle to see Mina still alive even after being buried under there for god knows how many hours.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">From that moment, Nayeon knew she wasn’t going to let anyone or anything hurt Mina. Mina was Nayeon’s only family now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She wasn’t going to lose her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She couldn’t. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was a miracle that they found some sweet potatoes amongst the ruined houses. Nayeon pealed the dirty skin off and passed it to Mina to eat. The younger girl started shoving the food into her mouth, almost as if she was afraid that it would disappear if she didn’t. “Slow down,” Nayeon pat her back, “Eat slowly..” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It made Nayeon feel slightly better to see Mina eat. She must’ve been starving considering how she said she was trapped under the rubble for so long before Nayeon found her. There were four sweet potatoes in total, Nayeon counted. It could last them four days if they shared one a day, though not a lot, but at least they had food to eat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon felt a light nudge to her arm. “Hm?” She hummed, watching as Mina offered half of her sweet potato to her. “It’s okay, you can eat my share.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But Mina’s eyebrows furrowed together and she shook her head a little, pushing the sweet potato in Nayeon’s palm quietly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon broke out into a weak smile. With a light pat to Mina’s head, Nayeon took the potato. “Thank you Mina-ya..” So the two girls sat there, hiding under a part of the house as they ate in silence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Is it tasty?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The little girl nodded, still busy munching on the potato with her cheeks full. Nayeon noticed that Mina wasn’t much of a talker. Perhaps Mina was shy and still hesitant to open up to her, considering that Nayeon was still a stranger to her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was traumatizing enough for a five year old girl to have gone through such chaos and lose both of her parents all within a few days. Nayeon could understand how Mina felt. After all, she lost her parents and her younger sister as well. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was still raining so Nayeon decided they should take a rest before moving off to somewhere safer. She gently pushed Mina’s head to lean on her shoulder. “Sleep, I’ll wake you up in a bit.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A while later, both girls fell asleep in the comfort of each other’s arms. It was the first time since the war broke out that they had proper sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’d been six days since Nayeon had found Mina. Exactly two days since they ran out of sweet potatoes, and a day since they found a river to quench their thirst.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Scared.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Thirsty. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hungry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Those were the only three words that was etched into Nayeon’s mind as she walked down an empty street with Mina sleeping on her back. Nayeon had to constantly check on the Japanese girl, making sure that she was doing okay, and still breathing. She had gotten even weaker, and so had Nayeon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mina, wake up.” Nayeon nudged the latter. She barely managed a smile when Mina let out a whine while burying her head deeper into her shoulder. “Let’s rest here for a while.” Nayeon then laid Mina onto the floor of a destroyed house. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon’s footsteps had eventually led them to another neighborhood. It was in the same ruined state as the place she found Mina, with collapsed houses, bloodied corpses lying around, a ton of bullet shells as well as smoke. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Stay here, okay? I’m going to find something we can eat around here.” The girl was too tired to reply. So with a light caress to Mina’s cheek, Nayeon started walking from house to house in search of anything edible. She had covered Mina with an old blanket for safety reasons before exploring the tiny neighborhood. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There was something shiny laying on the dried grass surrounded by rubble. Upon closer inspection, Nayeon realized it was a small box of fruit drops. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina would like this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">So she quickly took it and put it in the pocket of her dirty pants. Nayeon continued her search for food, but other than the box of fruit drops and some wild berries, there wasn’t much else. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The closer she got to the house she left Mina to rest in, the more noises she heard. There was a voice of someone who Nayeon couldn’t make out, and then frantic crying coming from a child. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon felt her heart drop. She immediately broke out into a run towards the direction of the sobbing, the sound of her own pounding heartbeat ringing in her ears. All she could think of was to protect Mina. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As Nayeon was nearing the house, she grabbed a large wooden stick and raised it above her head, ready to attack whoever was trying to hurt Mina. “Get away from her!” Nayeon shouted, breathing heavily as her grip on the stick tightened. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The two ladies immediately backed away from them, the taller one protecting the other by pushing her behind her. “We mean no harm, please!” They had their hands raised in surrender, and Nayeon took a quick glance at them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Their clothes were dirty and some parts even had rips or holes. One of them even had a badly bandaged knee that was covered in dried blood. It turned out, they were just survivors like Mina and Nayeon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We- just wanted to help her because we thought she was alone.. and she seemed really scared..” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon knelt down and quickly pulled Mina into her embrace, rubbing her hand up and down her back to soothe her. The little girl was looking at the two strangers with big scared eyes, tears leaking continuously onto Nayeon shirt as she cried. “It’s okay, they’re not going to hurt us.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m Jihyo, and this is my friend Jeongyeon.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Now the two ladies were looking at them with guilt pooling their eyes. “We’re sorry to have scared her.. but would you like to follow us? There’s a small shelter near here with the others.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon held Mina closer to her. The two ladies seemed like they were genuine, and the thought of having a place to hide away from soldiers made Nayeon trust them. “Okay. We’ll go.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">With Mina carried in Nayeon’s arms, they trailed behind the two women, whose names Nayeon barely remembered were Jeongyeon and Jihyo. She was suddenly reminded of the fruit drops she found earlier, and used one hand to reach into her pocket to retrieve it. “Mina-ya.. I found this earlier.” She shook the tin lightly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The child’s head popped up a little, hand weakly reaching for the tiny box. Nayeon let her hold the tin, helping to shake a grape flavored candy out of it and placed it in Mina’s mouth. “Later when we reach the shelter, don’t be scared okay? They’re all good people.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina nodded, leaning her head back onto Nayeon’s shoulder. The small bit of sugar was enough to distract her from her hunger, for now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon quickly came to the conclusion that the men in the temporary shelter were rude and unfriendly. They kept shooting her and Mina unwelcoming looks the moment they stepped in, one of them even saying “Great, now we have to share the food and water with more useless people.” in front of their faces. It made Mina whimper a little and cling onto Nayeon tighter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t mind them. Here, you can sit with us.” Jihyo smiled weakly, motioning to the area where the other women and children were. Nayeon felt her heart ache at the sight of one young mother trying to shush her wailing baby. The poor child seemed only a few months old. So lucky to be alive, yet so unlucky at the same time..</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The both of them settled down beside two teenagers who looked around Nayeon’s age. They were watching over another two children who were playing with marbles in front of them. “Is she your sister?” One of them asked Nayeon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Um.. sort of, I found her in another village. My younger sister.. she passed away due to a bullet wound.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh. I’m.. I’m sorry to hear that.” She gave Nayeon’s hand a light squeeze. Her gentle touch reminded Nayeon of her parents, and she felt tears sting her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Then the wetness that rolled down her cheek was replaced with a certain warmth. When Nayeon looked down, she saw Mina’s small hand touching her cheek while looking at her with a certain expression. It was almost as if she was thinking </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s5">“unnie, why? you crying?”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon shook her head. “I’m alright Mina, don’t worry.” Then she flashed her a weak smile like she always did. Mina didn’t seem convinced, but she just settled for that answer and cuddled back into Nayeon’s arms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, you two must be starving.” The same girl said, then offered Nayeon two rice balls and a small bowl of water. “They were distributing a bit of food earlier and I still have some.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon gulped. It was really tempting, but the kind girl was probably saving it to eat later, and Nayeon didn’t want to be selfish. “A- are you sure..? It’s okay we-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Take it. You two are hungry.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Without further being said, Nayeon bowed gratefully as she took the rice balls in her hands and passed one to Mina. “Thank you so much..” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The girl broke out into a soft smile, an expression Nayeon barely saw these days. “I’m Sana by the way, and this is Momo.” She motioned to the girl with bangs who was sitting beside her. “My girlfriend.” The moment Sana added that, Momo’s cheeks burned red along with a shy smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon noticed the both of them holding hands shyly. It was cute. At least they had each other to rely on during a scary time like this. Momo bowed a little when they made eye contact, and Nayeon did the same. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There came a soft whine, followed by a light tug to Nayeon’s shirt. Mina was looking up at Nayeon with her big eyes like she wanted to ask something, so the older girl hummed. “Hm?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina used one hand to point at the two girls playing with marbles just a few feet away from them, while her other hand held a half eaten rice ball. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You want to play?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina nodded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Okay, let’s ask them together.” Nayeon held onto Mina’s free hand, walking forward and crouching beside the children. “Hi, is it alright if my sister joins you two?” Those two words fell out of her mouth unwittingly, yet somehow it felt right at the same time to call Mina her sister. The Japanese girl didn’t seem to mind either, as she hid shyly behind Nayeon’s arm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The two girls nodded with big wide grins, scooting over to allow Mina to sit within their tiny self made circle. They seemed more than excited to have a new friend who could play marbles with them. Once Mina was settled with the two girls, Nayeon leaned back against the wall beside Sana and Momo, still keeping an eye on Mina from where she was seated. “Dahyun and Tzuyu are really friendly, aren’t they?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah.. Where are their parents?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The smile on Sana’s face seemed to falter, then she let out a soft sad sigh. “Gone. The both of them came running into my house crying for help when the bombs started landing in our village. Apparently their house had caught on fire and their parents were trapped in one of the rooms. By the time Momo and I ran up to the house.. almost all of it was burning up.” Slow desolate tears soon started running from her unblinking eyes and dripped steadily into her old dirt covered shirt, but Sana quickly wiped them away while attempting to remain calm. “I tried to save them.. but..” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The gruesome looking burn on Sana’s left arm all the way down the side of her leg only confirmed how awful it must’ve been. Her raw pink flesh was still spotted with blood, only just beginning to heal. Momo on the other hand, seemed to have burned her right shoulder. “Just know that none of it is your fault, okay? None of us asked for this..” Nayeon trailed off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Nayeon.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Huh?” Sana asked, confused. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“My name’s Nayeon.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The loud sirens jolted everyone in the shelter out of their light slumber. It wasn’t long before Nayeon heard a few toddlers start crying and people mumbling prayers. They all knew the bombs were coming. “Everyone lay low!” Some man shouted as people scrambled to protect themselves.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Unnie..” Mina buried her head in the crook of Nayeon’s neck, with the older girl hugging her protectively. She was breathing so heavily and irregularly that Nayeon was afraid that she might have a panic attack. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It happened a few days ago while they were still hiding in the forest. Mina couldn’t stop crying the moment they heard the sirens sounding through the air. Even after it stopped, Mina continued crying for hours with a constant grip on Nayeon’s arm. It seemed that Mina had separation anxiety. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re alright..” Nayeon caressed the back of the girl’s head. “I’m not going anywhere.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Seconds later, the sound of bombs exploding were heard. It came one after another, making everyone flinch as they felt the ground shake. Nayeon and Mina has their eyes closed shut, but the older girl occasionally peeked outside. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She could barely see anything with all the sand flying off the ground from the impact of the bombs. It was just a whole canvas of smoke and sand in the air. Another particularly loud explosion followed by a crash caused Mina to lose it, and she began wailing into Nayeon’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shut up before I throw you out there!” One man snarled, his jaws clenched and eyes throwing daggers in their direction. It only made Mina cry harder as well as Nayeon’s blood to boil. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t listen to him.” Nayeon whispered in the trembling girl’s ear, before using her thumb to brush the tears off her tiny face. It broke Nayeon’s heart to see Mina staring back at her with tear filled eyes as she hiccuped every few breaths. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon quickly took a familiar colorful tin out from her pocket and showed it to Mina. The girl quietened down slightly as Nayeon shook out a fruit drop. This time it was a red one. “Look what I have.” Nayeon held the hard candy in front of Mina, who hesitantly reached out and took it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The sky was beginning to clear up as the planes flew past them. Once it was safe again, Mina seemed much more relaxed, though she was still sniffling every here and then.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Minari, are you okay?” Dahyun whispered from beside them. She and tzuyu were sitting in between Sana and Momo, with the two older girls protecting them earlier. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina nodded, still rather shaken up by what just happened. But Dahyun and Tzuyu moved closer when everyone resumed their previous activities, and placed their marbles on the dusty floor with a small grin. “Wanna continue our game?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mm.” The Japanese girl hummed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina found herself liking Dahyun and Tzuyu even more after they allowed her to keep a few marbles as a token of friendship. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Another week passed, with Mina and Nayeon’s hunger just constantly lingering in their bellies. There was barely any food for them to eat in the shelter, and those selfish greedy men kept taking all of it for themselves. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The two of them had been surviving on a small bowl of water, handful of biscuits, and one potato for the past two days. Sana, Momo and the other two children were in the same state as them, perhaps worse, because they had more mouths to feed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina let out another soft whine as she shook the candy tin in her hands. Nothing came out no matter how hard she shook. They finished the last few fruit drops a few days ago and now the tin was empty. Her stomach was grumbling so loudly even Nayeon could hear it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina had been staring at something for the past ten minutes. Nayeon knew it was the bunch of men sitting at the opposite end of the shelter that Mina was looking at. The big group of them were sharing a couple of sweet potatoes and yams. Nayeon saw the way Mina swallowed her saliva dryly over and over again, and heard how the younger girl’s stomach growled repeatedly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mina-ya.” The younger girl turned her head to Nayeon. She looked weak and a little pale, which was worrying. Mina’s old t-shirt hung off her boney shoulder loosely, making it look way too big for her. It used to look fine, <em>Nayeon swore it did. </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon was starving too. Her condition didn’t look any better than Mina’s, and she knew that if they didn’t get food soon, they’d probably starve to death. She shook her head defeatedly. Nayeon knew there was no way those selfish men were going to share their food with her and Mina, or any other person in the shelter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But that was how it is, with men always being deemed as more worthy than women. It was just something Nayeon and Mina had to accept at that time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Drink some water, Mina.” Even as Nayeon gently tilted the small bowl of water against Mina’s chapped lips, the girl just continued staring at the men blankly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She looked... so hungry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon simply held the girl closer to her, leaning her head against the wall and closing her eyes. Sleep was the only way they could conserve whatever energy they had left. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon didn’t know how long she was asleep for, but an ear piercing cry, one that sounded too familiar, abruptly shook her awake. The first thing she felt was the emptiness within her arms. Mina was <em>gone</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Then the next thing she saw was Mina lying on the sandy floor at the entrance of the shelter, clutching her now bleeding arm and sobbing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mina!” The older girl pounced up from the floor immediately, before running straight to where Mina was sitting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mina, how did this happen?” Nayeon asked while giving a quick glance to the scrapes on Mina’s palms and elbow. She barely had time to process what exactly went on, but the moment she saw how Mina shakily pointed to the man who stood a few feet away from them, she knew it was that bastard who did all of it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon bit down hard on her inner cheeks, tasting the iron taste in her mouth soon after. Mina must’ve been in a lot of pain because she was crying so loudly that everyone in the shelter was now staring at them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s okay, I’m right here..” Even though Nayeon tried to press as gently as she could against Mina’s injured arm, the younger girl continued wailing, and Nayeon just wished she could take all the pain away from her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The blood staining the dirty cloth reminded her of </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s5">Chaeyoung</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"><em>.</em> The way it stained the crevices of her fingers and fingernails, Nayeon could still remember it so vividly. She was afraid. Afraid that she’d lose Mina too. Before she knew it, a tear made its way down her cheeks, hands shaking with effort. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“She’s your sister?” The man took a step closer to the two girls, but Nayeon didn’t bother answering, simply pulling Mina closer to her. “I’m talking to you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He scoffed when Nayeon remained silent. “This little bitch thought it was okay to steal my food.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon clenched her fist at his choice of words. There was a short pause before he took another step forward. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And I believe you two owe me an apology.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I think she has nothing to apologize for.” Nayeon then proceeded to shakily nudge Mina behind her, standing in front of the tiny girl to protect her. She tried her best to put up a strong front, but truth be told she was beyond terrified. Her parents had always taught her not to disrespect her elders, but these men were too much. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">She was doing the right thing.. she needed to protect Mina-</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">An obnoxious laugh sounded throughout the shelter. The same guy dusted his hands and leaned forward. He was tall, which made him tower over Nayeon easily. “Who do you think you are?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You all have been taking the food for yourselves and it’s- it’s not fair.” Nayeon frowned. “There are children over there who need it way more than you do.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He chuckled at Nayeon’s words then his expression hardened as he took a step forward. “I said, who the fuck do you think you are?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The commotion was now starting to wake more people up from their light slumber, and Nayeon could hear people whispering things to each other as they wondered what on earth was going on. Sana and Momo seemed shocked, simply frowning at Nayeon in disapproval as a silent plea for her to not mess around with those men anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But Nayeon wasn’t going to back down. They needed to survive too. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“My younger sister as well as the other children and women over there might die because of how selfish you all are. Maybe if you weren’t so oblivious to your surroundings you would’ve noticed.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How dare you talk like that to me, you fucking bitch!” He raised his hand and swung it down on Nayeon harshly. The slap was as loud as a clap and it stung her face, leaving a red welt behind. Multiple gasps immediately came from the people watching, including Mina who cried harder at the hit delivered to the older girl. Nayeon then staggered backwards, clutching her cheek where she had been hit, eyes watering.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">From the corner of Nayeon’s eye she saw Sana and Momo sit up straighter, eyes wide with concern. Then her gaze travelled to the five year old standing beside her with tears staining her cheeks, body trembling in fear after what she witnessed. “I’m alright.” Nayeon winced slightly, and was about to comfort the younger girl when she was abruptly dragged up by the collar of her shirt only for her face to get struck by another clenched fist. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That was quickly followed by a kick to her gut, one which instantly made Nayeon curl up and a groan to escape her mouth. She clenched her fists as she tried her best not to let the pain show, knowing that Mina was watching this scene unfold right in front of her eyes. She didn’t want to scare Mina. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“If there was a choice to give the food to your pathetic sister or let myself starve to death, I’d rather starve.” He spat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Just as he was about to give another kick to Nayeon who was already laying helpless on the floor, someone came and stood in between them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Stop! Please, don’t hurt them!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Right there and then, time seemed to have stilled. It was silent in the shelter except for Nayeon’s heavy breathing and Mina’s whimpers. When Nayeon reopened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Jeongyeon and Jihyo standing in between the man and her, blocking her from him. “We’re sorry for causing trouble.. just- please you don’t have to do this.” Jihyo pleaded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The man slowly lowered his fist to the side with a scowl still plastered on his face. “You shouldn’t have brought these useless people to our shelter in the first place!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m- I’m sorry..” Jeongyeon bowed her head along with Jihyo. “It wasn’t her fault. I insisted on bringing them along.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Glaring and cursing under his breath was all the middle aged man did as he continued shooting hateful stares at the two girls. “I want them out.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But they don’t have anyw-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s either the both of them or all you useless women and children get out!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jeongyeon paled visibly at his words, panic bubbling within her stomach at the thought of all of them being chased out of this shelter. She opened her mouth but no words came out, she couldn’t make a decision.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">How could she? When Nayeon was laying on the floor, bruised and battered, with Mina who was crying beside her. It was cruel. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She turned to look at her best friend, shaking her head. “Hyo.. I- I can’t do this to them-“ Jeongyeon’s voice cracked, words so soft that they were barely audible. “I can’t.” She cried as she clenched her fists by her sides. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The man, tapped his feet impatiently, unsatisfied with how long the two ladies were taking to make a decision. Jeongyeon didn’t even get the chance to protest before a few men were lifting Nayeon up by her arms and shoving her onto the barren land outside of the shelter. Mina was soon being pushed along with Nayeon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Leave.” He said, eyes cold. “We don’t accept thieves in our shelter.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon tried her best to take one last glance at Jeongyeon, Jihyo, Sana and Momo through her blurry vision due to her tears. With a light wince, she pushed herself off the ground and shakily took Mina’s hand in hers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m so sorry.” Jihyo mouthed to Nayeon, already choking on her sobs from the guilt of not being able to protect them. Jeongyeon was crying as well. Sana and Momo, they looked completely out of it. Tears rushing down both of their cheeks as they stood up, almost like they wanted to just drag Nayeon and Mina back inside. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But they couldn’t. That was just how life worked, and Nayeon knew that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She didn’t say anything. All she did was tighten her grip on Mina’s hand as they walked further away from the shelter, further away from safety, until they disappeared into the darkness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Unnie.. where are we going?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon quickly came to the conclusion that they weren’t going to survive much longer. The next few days seemed to pass by excruciatingly slower, yet their health was deteriorating fast. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina was barely talking anymore. Her throat was too dry and she barely had the energy to speak. Nayeon wasn’t doing any better herself, as the dehydration and starvation took a toll on her body. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The previous night, Nayeon even caught Mina putting something in her mouth while she wasn’t paying attention. Upon sticking her fingers into Mina’s mouth, she was horrified to find that Mina was trying to swallow marbles, thinking it was a fruit drop because of its color. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Those were the same marbles Dahyun and Tzuyu had given to her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tears immediately started rushing down Nayeon’s face like a broken dam, after Mina weakly offered her a few rocks she had found on the floor. Mina even gave her a weak smile as she said </span>
  <span class="s5"><em>“Look... rice balls..”</em> </span>
  <span class="s2">Her heart instantly shattered into a million pieces. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon wanted to scold Mina. Scold her for giving her such a big scare after attempting to swallow marbles. Scold her for thinking the rocks were food. Scold her for hallucinating. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But she couldn’t. None of this was Mina’s fault. It was hers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">No matter how hard Nayeon tried, she just couldn’t be a good older sister. She had failed Chaeyoung and now she was doing the same to Mina. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">All the mental and physical exhaustion eventually caused Nayeon to collapse onto the floor while she was walking through another abandoned village with Mina in her arms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The five year old let out a grunt upon the impact of falling down together with the older girl, but said nothing else. As they laid there on the floor with Mina leaning into Nayeon’s side, the older girl staring at the clear sky with half opened eyes. Everything seemed peaceful for that short while. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon was brought back to a time in her memories when Chaeyoung and her used to lay on the grass and watch the sky. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s5">“Unnie, the sky is pretty isn’t it?” Chaeyoung would ask with the biggest grin. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s5">And Nayeon would nod with a smile, “It is.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The sound of sirens began to rent the still air around them, and within no time, Nayeon could see the planes approaching their direction in the distance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">With a soft whine, Mina’s tiny hands quickly reached to weakly grab onto Nayeon’s shirt for comfort. The sirens had always been the greatest source of her fear ever since the war begun. But Nayeon pulled Mina into her embrace, using her own body as a shield to protect the younger girl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s okay, Mina.” She whispered while pressing a kiss to the younger girl’s head. “It’ll all be over soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The sounds began arriving in her brain from far, far away, then they both felt the ground tremble beneath them. Nayeon opened her eyes one last time, looking at the darkness which was quickly approaching. And for once, Nayeon forgets about her own fears, choosing to reassure Mina and repeating that she was here, and she’ll always be here. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Close your eyes.” Nayeon told Mina before doing the same herself, hugging Mina tighter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She told herself that everything was going to be alright. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s5">As long as they had each other, everything was alright.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The planes were flying closer and the explosions were getting louder by the second. Nayeon took one last deep breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Then complete darkness engulfed the both of them.</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by Grave of the Fireflies. </p><p>This is my first work here, so kind comments are greatly appreciated. I hope that everyone stays safe and healthy wherever you are :)</p><p>you can find me on twt @minaspingu</p><p>— m.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>